


Done

by Bloody_Raven232



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Raven232/pseuds/Bloody_Raven232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is done.<br/>He's done with hiding.<br/>He's done with destiny.<br/>And for God's sake he is DONE with Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

Morgana was gloating, there was no other word for it. She was going on about how she had won and had defeated Arthur. She was currently going on about how once she had killed Arthur she would bring magic back to Camelot.

It was the same speech that every sorcerer used.

To be honest Merlin was tiered of it.

"Shut up Morgana." Merlin called out standing up. "We've heard it before."

"How dare you, a servant, tell me to shut up." Morgana shrieked in rage.

"A servant, is that all you think I am?" He questioned.

"That's what I know you are" She yelled back throwing a ball of magic at Merlin.

"MERLIN" Arthur called out in fear, believing that he would get hit.

"Come now Morgana," he said as he caught the magic, "Time to sit down, shut up and listen." All of a sudden a chair flew into the backs of morganas legs forcing her to sit in it. As she tried to stand up, she found that she was stuck to it.

"The first day I came to Camelot, I saw a man beheaded for his magic. His only crime was having it. I saw a bully. The next day I saved that bully's life. By the end of the week I had heard of destiny and found out what I was. The next months I spent living in fear and risked my life again to save that bully more times then anybody bar I could ever know. I watched as that bully became a good man, as he became kind and let a druid child that his father had sentenced to death escape. I watched as you learned of your magic, and knew I could not help you." As he spoke the knights understood what he said as did Morgana. All of them listened, not daring to say a word as his voice became coloured by the sound of sorrow and pain.

"I watched as he became overcome with grief when you left and was gladden when you returned. I watch as he ignored all the sign of your wrong doing and my warnings. I watched as he became Regent. I tried Morgana to save Uthur, but you could not have that could you. I watched as he hated magic even more. I watched as he became a great King. All these years I watched and hid. No more"

Merlin took a deep breathe and continued.

"You are a fool Morgana. All of his life he only heard of the evils magic could do, if you had only shown him the good I have no doubt that he would have welcomed it. If not for your amulet he would have welcome magic after I saved his father. It is your fault magic is not welcomed here."

Shaking his head Merlin looked to be a thousand years old, "All these years I have hidden I can do so no more."

Morgana looked at him and asked softly, "Who are you?"

"I am Emrys, the King of the Druids, the Last High Priest of the Old Religion, the Last Dragonlord, the Consort of The Lady of The Lake, the Enteral Wanderer. I am Emrys the Immortal. I am magic in human form. I am the child of the gods born to right the balance of this world."

Merlin closed his eyes as he whispered, "I am done."

**Author's Note:**

> that's it. I have no idea what happens next though so...


End file.
